Polibek
by Trinni03
Summary: Během časové smyčky se stalo něco, na co si vzpomíná jen Jack. Nebo snad ne? Sam/Jack.


Sam otevřela oči a rychle se v posteli posadila. Sen, který zapříčinil její náhlé probuzení, nebyl ve skutečnosti žádná noční můra. Líbala se s Jackem, to se jen těžko dalo považovat za něco děsivého.

Moment! Jack ji líbal v řídící místnosti. Před generálem Hammondem!

Nesmysl! V dodržování vojenských nařízení a zákazů nikdy nevynikal, ale tohle by neudělal.

Proč ji to, ale připadalo jaksi povědomé? Zamyslela se. Kdy by k něčemu takovému mohlo dojít? Hloupost. Prostě jen sen.

Najednou ji zapadly souvislosti. Mohl to udělat. Měl k tomu dokonce několik příležitostí. V časové smyčce, do které byli nedobrovolně vtaženi před pouhým rokem. Mohl ji klidně líbat a nikdo kromě něj by si nic nepamatoval. Zatraceně mohl udělat cokoliv! A ten jeho úsměv na poradě a později v kantýně... Ten mizera!

Natáhla ruku a ne zrovna šetrně šťouchla do muže, který spal vedle ní. Jen něco nesrozumitelně zamručel, ale spal dál. Rozsvítila stolní lampičku a tentokrát s ním důkladně zatřásla.

„Vstávej! Máš mi co vysvětlovat."

Natočil se k ní a otevřel oči,

„Co je?" zamumlal rozespale „pro krista pána, Sam. Jsou dvě v noci" dodal a otočil hlavu pryč od světla.

„Tohle na mě nezkoušej, Jacku" zavrčela a znovu s ním zatřásla „vyklop to!"

„Co?" opřel se o loket a konečně ji věnoval plnou pozornost „co jsem udělal uprostřed noci?"

„Spíš, co jsi udělal, když jsme uvízli v té smyčce!"

„Jaké smyčce?"

„Časové smyčce. Přibližně před rokem. Vzpomínáš?"

Sledovala, jak mu v očích přeběhl stín pochybností a jen se utvrdila v tom, že něco provedl. Něco, co se týkalo jí.

„Co bych měl udělat? O čem to mluvíš?"

Tou druhou větou ji jen utvrdil. Používal ji vždycky, když naprosto přesně věděl, ale pokoušel se získat čas.

„Jacku!"

„No co? Jezdil jsem na základně na kole. Hráli jsme s Teal'cem golf..."

„Jonathane O'Neille!"

„Políbil jsem tě" přiznal.

Úplně celým jménem ho oslovovala, jen když ji pořádně naštval a potom nebylo dobré ji ještě víc dráždit.

„Ty..."

„Dřív než budeš pokračovat, nech mě to vysvětlit" skočil ji rychle do řeči. Pro Sam totiž doma nebyl vůbec žádný problém pořádně mu vynadat a tohle vypadalo tak, že by mohl strávit zbytek noci na pohovce. Zhluboka se nadechla.

„Čekám."

„Dřív než jsem to udělal, podal jsem rezignaci."

„Tím mi ale nevysvětluješ vůbec nic. Proč jsi to k čertu udělal?"

„Protože jsem mohl" odvětil jednoduše. Tím však jen přilil olej do ohně. Sam se nebezpečně zablýskalo v očích.

„Ne tak jsem to nemyslel" pokračoval rychle, protože mu došlo, jak egoicky jeho věta zněla.

„Udělal jsem to, protože jsem se nemusel bát, že tě dostanu do problémů. Po tom k čemu mezi námi došlo na tom zatraceném detektoru, pro mě bylo daleko těžší chodit kolem tebe a tvářit se, že nic necítím. Nikdo kromě mě si to nepamatuje."

„Včetně mě" zamumlala.

„Sam promiň. Vůči tobě bylo moje jednání nespravedlivé, jenže já jsem viděl příležitost. Víš, co jsem k tobě cítil a já jsem věděl, že ty cítíš totéž. Tehdy jsem ani ve snu nevěřil, že budeme spolu a já jsem byl v tu chvíli prostě sobec. Ano bylo to sobecké, ale tak moc jsem tě chtěl políbit. Prostě jsem využil situaci."

Zadívala se mu do očí. Mohla mu jeho chování mít za zlé? Těžko. Pokud by ona měla před rokem stejnou příležitost, nejspíš by ji také využila. Alespoň jednou.

„Měl jsem ti to říct dřív, ale prostě nebyla příležitost. Kdybys na mě takhle přímo nezaútočila, nejspíš bych se nepřiznal nikdy."

„Takže jsi mě políbil" konstatovala „a dál?"

„Co dál?"

„Jen políbil?"

„Tak daleko bych nikdy nezašel Sam" ujistil ji, když mu došlo, co má na mysli „nikdy bych nevyužil žádnou podobnou situaci, abych se s tebou vyspal. Neudělal bych to tobě. I na ten polibek jsem čekal až do konce smyčky. Protože jsem se upřímně bál, že by se to mohlo zvrtnout."

Pokývala hlavou.

„Proč jsi, ale rezignoval? Když ses nemusel bát následků, mohl jsi klidně…"

„Protože jsem se bál, že kdybych nerezignoval, odstrčíš mě" usmál se.

„Takže jsem tě líbala?"

„Jistě" přitakal „omlouvám se. Měl jsem ti to říct dřív."

„Jo ten rozhovor si dovedu představit" pousmála se.

„Zlobíš se?"

„Vlastně ani ne."

„Fajn a teď odpověz ty mě. Jak sis na časovou smyčku vzpomněla uprostřed noci?"

„Zdál se mi sen. Právě o tom, jak se my dva líbáme v řídící místnosti. Navíc jsem měla takový pocit, jako by se to opravdu stalo. Přemýšlela jsem a došlo mi, kdy jsi k něčemu takovému měl příležitost."

„Ten tvůj úžasný mozek" zazubil se

Sam se zasmála, položila se zpátky do postele a přitulila se k němu.

„Jak na tvoje chování reagoval generál?"

Jack ji objal.

„Nestihl zareagovat."

Opět se rozesmála

„Jsi blázen Jacku."


End file.
